


First snow fall

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: Like the title says, just a quick drabble of Ohno learning about the first snow fall myth and wanting to try it with Nino





	

"Kazu" Ohno closed the fishing magazine he was reading and looked at Nino, who was engrossed in the game he was playing.

 

"Hmm?" Nino responded without bothering to move his eyes an inch away from his DS

 

"you know what they say about the first snow fall?" Ohno sounded like he was in deep thought, but knowing Ohno, Nino was sure it was one of the random thoughts that Ohno doesn't hesitate to blurt out.

 

"What?" Nino mumbled

 

"that if you confess your love to the one you like on the first snow fall, it becomes true" Ohno said casually

 

"oh really?" Nino was still finding the game far more interesting

 

Ohno nodded "so they say today it's gonna be the first snow fall"

 

"so you're planning to confess to somebody else and have an affair, and you're letting me know about it?" Nino mumbled sarcastically

 

"of course I wouldn't tell you if I was having an affair" Ohno chuckled

 

"why are you telling me this, then?" Nino, finally getting curious and maybe a little intimidated at the affair thoufgt, turned to Ohno with half threatening eyes and Ohno smiles at it.

 

"I want us to try that" Ohno said while placing the magazine aside.

 

Nino stares right into Ohno's eyes, with disbelief at how moronic Ohno's utterances can be, for 10 seconds before he says "Satoshi...We're married" and waves a wake up hand before he picks up his DS.

 

Ohno got up and positioned himself perfectly behind Nino's back before wrapping his arms around Nino's neck "maybe if we do it, we would be blessed with lifelong marriage"

 

Nino turned and stared at him with the threatening eyes again 'he dares mentions affair and now questions the eternity of this marriage' he thought before he finally sighed

 

"fine"

 

The sun was almost rising when they were sitting at the balcony, next to each other, sipping their warm teas with no words exchanged as they waited for the snow to fall.

 

"How long are we gonna stay like this?" Nino complained as he took a sip

 

"until the snow falls" Ohno gave the obvious answer 

 

"How are you even sure it would snow now?" Nino said

 

"the weather guy said it"

 

"weather guys could-" Nino was interrupted when Ohno stood up excitedly at the speed of lightning

 

"you felt that? I think one fell on my nose"

 

"god you're not a kid,Satoshi, sit down" Nino pulled him back into the chair 

 

another few flakes were more apparent now and they were both now sure that the first snow fall had just happened

 

"Kazu, I lo-"

 

Nino interrupted Ohno with a kiss, quick one first and a longer one after "you idiot, snow fall or not, I plan to make this marriage last forever don't you dare rely on superstitions like these to make it work" Nino hugged him gently "I just wanted to say that, but sure why not after the snow fall you've anticipated" Nino patted Ohno's back, who was still surprised and heart struck, then got up and simply left "come inside, it's getting cold"

 

Ohno smiled feeling like his blood rush everywhere making him warm "how am I suppose to feel cold, you brat" he muttered to himself before excitedly hurrying inside and clinging to Nino "I love you, let me finish my sentences, brat"

 


End file.
